Digital Prep
by Kamen Rider Hazaru
Summary: Takato though digimon was just fanitcey untill he created Guilmon and get in-rolled into Digital prep where he meets new fraindes and enemy both human and digimon alike TakatoXRika and others.


This is a AU fin-fic of my that was inspiyed by Cartoon Network live-action series Tower Prap and it will have characters from Digimon seasons 2, 3, and 5 and some OC that I made

and they all will be called Tamers not DigiDestined.

I don't own Digimon now liyts get on with the story.

* * *

><p><span>Digimon are Real<span>

In a stone Dinosaur hut with a clock on one side of it in Shinjuku park on a tuesday morning two boys about the 12 years of age were playing a Digimon Card Battle Game. One of the boys had brown messy hire and brownish red eyes wearing yellow goggles with blue lines just above his forehead yellow west bands white t-shirt and blue short sleeve hoody shirt over it gray pants and green and white shoes name was Takato Matsuki.

The other boy had long sprightly spiky brown hire and brown eyes wearing a gray and green vise on his head brown wrest bands a black t-shirt with a beg yellow cross in the middle, tan pants and gray and dark gray shoes his name was Kazu Shioda.

"DarkTyrannomon Digivolvers to MetalTyrannomon which means your history" said Takato as he place the card with picture of said Digimon on it on the game's play field wining the game.

"Oh man that like something I would do but I guess everyone gets lucky now and than good game chumley" said Kazu with a smile upset about losing but still happy to have a quirk game before school.

"Well we should get go to school than are Mr. Brown will give us detention again especially you Takato seeing how he hates you so much". said Kazu as he put his cards in a shore box and than push the box to the back of the hut next to another which belongs to anther friend of there's who go on ahead of them. "Your right I don't need another one". said Takato as he began to put his own cards in his own shoes box as Kazu jump down from the hut after grabbing his backpack and took off running to school calling back to Takato telling him to harry up.

As Takato was putting his cards away his shoes box fell off the ledge of the hut spilling his cards all over the growled but Takato noticed as one card fell it turned blue with the edge of one side silver and a yellow 'D' with a dark blue Dinosaur coming out in the middle of the card when it hit the ground it made a slight metal sound.

Takato jump down and picked up the card and looked at the front and back of it not shore were it came from he than picked up his card reader which was a small square device that had a screen and buttons on the front of it and a slot on the side use to scanned the Digimon cards with. Takato tried to scan the blue card with it but when the card was half way through a blinding light appeared causing Takato to closes his eyes but he was still able to pull the card all the way through the scanner and the light disappeared as soon as the card came out. When Takato open his eyes and looked at his card reader he saw smoke coming from it on the screen before numbers being displayed at a rapid pace and bolts of electricity going from the top and bottom ran across the screen was seen.

Takato was wondering what was going on until he herd the warning bell from his school rang bringing him back to reality so he quickly put his cards in his shoes box and than jump back into the hut and put it with his two friends shoes box's at the back of the hut he than grabbed his backpack and jumped back out of the hut took off running to school. He was a little over half way there when the tarter bell rang. "Dammit"! yelled Takato knowing he was going to get a another detention for being late.

* * *

><p>When Takato arrived at school after removing his goggle and putting them in his backpack he had to stand out in the hall just outside his class room door while his teacher Mr. Brown took roll.<p>

Mr. Brown was in his early 30's had light brown hire that was combed back brown eyes wearing a red button up shirt blue jeans a black belt and white and black shoes. He didn't really hate any of his students he just gets annoyed at some of them who are trouble makers which Takato was not one of them he just comes to school late, forgets to do his homework, and draws in class a lot so much that Mr. Brown has given him detention a lot which causes a lot of the other students to thank that Mr. Brown mite hate Takato but in fact Mr. Brown see a lot of potential in Takato if only he would take his studies more seriously and stop drawing in class.

"Alright everyone's here now Tak huh". Mr. Brown started to call Takato into the class room when out of the corner of his right eye he caught a student doing something behind a book that was standing up on his desk. Normally wouldn't think much of it probably a student trying to do some homework they forget to do but this student was one of the few trouble makers of the class so listening carefully could hear the faintest sound of some sort of games that the student thought that he could keep hidden from and play it all day instead of paying attention to class.

"Excues me Max but what do you thank your doing over there "asked .

"Um nothing sir" answered Max as he quickly hide his DS XL inside his desk as walked over to him.

Outside the class room in the hall Takato was siting on the floor drawing in a small notepad he had in his backpack the pitcher was of a Digimon he had made himself. Takato was so focused on his drawing he din't notice Mr. Brown walk out of the class room with Max until Mr. Brown's shadow cast over him causing Takato to look up nervously seeing standing there holding the confer skated blue DS XL in his hand with an annoyed look on his face.

"Um hey I was um ur" stumbler Takato try to find the right excuse so he wouldn't get in more trouble than he all ready was.

"Save it Takato just take your seat I'll thank of a proper punishment later after I deal with Max here" said than started walking down the hall to the principal office's with Max who had a frown on his face knowing he was in trouble for breaking the school's rules which said no electronic games where aloud on school grounds cell phones where OK as long as they where turned off during class.

* * *

><p>After school all of the students were ether heading home, just about to, or in detention which is where Takato is right now along side Max both writing a letter of self examination in which all he had to do was write about is why he was late too class and how he can keep it from happening again in detail and half a page or more long.<p>

Takato was already done with his which he just told the truth about him and Kazu playing a Digimon Card Battle game and how his cards falling but lied and said the wind blew some of his cards away and he had to run after them so he wouldn't loss them not saying anything about the blue card thanking it was not a good idea to say anything about it and now he was waiting for Mr. Brown who has went out to speck to Max's father who was not happy that his son get detention again for bringing a game to was working on his drawing from earlier the drawing itself was done now Takato was writing down all the information about the Digimon.

His name is Guilmon said Takato as he looked at the drawing than a yellow sock puppet suddenly appeared in his face going woof that scared Takato who jump back into a standing position out of surprise. The sound of giggling got Takato attention so looking in the direction of the sound to see one of his classmates a girl name Jeri katou who was 11 years old with brown hair going down to her shoulders with a small ponytail on the side and brown eyes wearing a yellow shirt, and a green dress over it, and yellow socks white and light blue shoes smiling at him.

"Hey shouldn't you be working on your letter of self examination instead of that drawing of your's Takato" asked Jeri still smiling at him as he set back down. "Actually I'm already done I'm just waiting Mr. Brown to come back so he can let me go" answered Takato. "Oh where did he go" asked Jeri looking around for him. "I thank he's talking to Max's farther about why he's in detention again" answered Takato pointing at Max with his thumb who was taking his time writing his letter not wonting to face his dad right now out of fear of what punishment his dad had for him. "Yeah I hope his dad goes easy on him but he does deserve it for breaking school rules" said Jeri as she looked at Max a long side Takato. "By the way why are you here Jeri I don't recall you getting detention so what's up" asked Takato looking back at Jeri with a confused look on his face."I'ed like to know that to why are you here Jeri" came a voice causing both Takato and Jeri to look at the room door to see Mr. Brown walking in looking at them with a raised brow. "Oh that's right I'v forgot my flute so I came back to get it" said Jeri as she got her flute out of her desk "I'v got to get going I'v got to help my dad at our restaurant tonight goodbye again Mr. Brown" said Jeri as she left the class room and headed home.

"Um Mr. Brown I'm done with my letter now" said Takato getting Mr. Brown attention so he walked over to Takato's desk and picked up Takato's letter and began to read it to see if it was acceptable or not. "Ok Takato you may go home now and try not to be late again tomorrow ok" said Mr. Brown "Sure but one thing why didn't I have to write a letter for drawing too" asked Takato as he stood up. "That's because you was't in class at the time and I figured you where getting bored out there seeing as I was taking so long to call you back in that's why I'd decided not to make you write a letter for that" answered Mr. Brown. "Ok goodbye then" said Takato as he put his notepad and pencil in his backpack with the rest of his stuff that he put in there after he was don with his letter and put his backpack on and headed to the park to get his cards before heading home.

* * *

><p>By the time Takato gat to the park the sky was cloudy and the wined was blowing hard signling at was going to rain soon so there was no one at the park and Takato knew he'd had to get his cards and head home fast or he'll be in touble with his mom for being out in the rain. As he climbed up into the dinosaur hut he notice what looked like lighting sparks cameing from his box of cards.<p>

Not knowing what was carsing it he tryed to open it to see but the top was stuck for some strange reson so he picked it up by the top and started shacking it untill it the bottem fell off spilling he cards in frunt of him and his card reader also fell out but it was glowing then it started to take a new shape to that of red and white D-Arc.

"No way" said Takato as he picked up the D-Arc and began to inspeck it finding it to be empt of any data as he push the buttens he keep this up untill a clapr of thunder brought him back to reality. "Oh man I'v gat to get back fast" said Takat to himself as he put all his cards back in the box along with his new D-Arc and put the top back on than he jumped down from the hute and took off runing home hopeing it din't start raening befor he gat there.

* * *

><p>Takato arived home in about 12 minits becouse he knew all the shortcuts beteen his house that doubled as a bakery in the front. "I'm home" Takato yelled as he ran in from the side door. "Hey Takato how was school today" asked Takehiro Matsuki Takato's father from the regester after helping a corstmer "Oh it was ok just the useual nothing new I'll be in my room if you need me" said Takat as he headed up the stares to his room. His mother then came to the bottem of the stares. "Takato dinner will be ready in a few minits and I wont you to do your homework and take a bath after your don eating ok" Mie Matsuki called up to him.<p>

"Ok I will" Takato called back to her as he intered his room and cloosed the door then went over to the desk that he has in his room that he used to do his homework and drowing in his spare time. When he gat there he pored out all of his cards along with his D-Arc and began to look through his cards for the blue one "huh its gone" he said then he clossd his eyes. "What? What made my card reader changed like that?" He asked as he began to thank back about the blue card and about at what might haver cars his card reader to changed like it did.

1st he thought of when he scaned the blue card with his card reader then he thought of when his cards reader changed to his D-Arc then it hit him. "That's it the blue card must have cause my card reader to turn into a Digivice does that mean I'm a DigiDestined then and if so why did't my partner show up then or do I have to go to the Digit World to meat them" he asked. Then he notesed a slot on the side of his D-Arc for scaneing cards which gave him an idear. "Do I have to choose my partner from my cards" he asked while looking at his card "but if I'm not the only one to get a Digivice then anyone could already have one of these Digimon as a partner and I wont my partner to be like no one's else's but its not like I can create a Digimon out of thin air can I unless its not limited to just cards" he said as he got out his notpad from his backpack and opan it to the pitcher of Guilmon "maybe it'll work" he said as he place the side of the notepad in the slot but couldint get it to mover or take it out at all "oh men its stuck don't tall me I'v brock it" he asked. "Takato dinner is ready come down befor it get's cold" called his mon from down stairs "ok I'm comeing" he called back down to his mom as he place his D-Arc with the notpad still stuck in it then ran out of his room and down the stairs and closed his room door behind him.

Unbeknowes to Takato just as he clossed his door electric sparkes came out of his D-Arc and into the notepad after the sparkes were gone the pitcher of Guilmon was pulled through and scaned by the D-Arc along with the info Takato wrote about him then after the last of the info was scaned some sparckes shot the notepad onto the floor and a red Digi-egg with a black Hazard symbol on it appeared on the screan pulsating.

By the time Takato was don etaing dinner it was raening outsied. Winen Takato came back to his the 1st thang he notes is that the notepad was no longer sturk in his D-Arc and was no the floor the 2en thang was that the picher and info of Guilmon was ripted out fo the notepad and also on the floor. Wandering what was happeing he whint over to his dask and pited up his D-Arc and looked at it. After seeing the Digi-egg on the scren a hurge smile spred acrac his face "it worked it achly worked I'v created my onen Digimon partner" he said with a smile stily on his face.

* * *

><p>Hours leter undeknowens to anyone on a unknowen steert block somewere in Shinjuku a white light appeared in the middle of the steert for a few secened as a white forg appeared around the arey.<p>

* * *

><p>Minwhily Takato was fast asleep holding his D-Arc in his hand as he dreaming about the adventures he mite have with Guilmon when he came "guilmon" Takato mumbled in his sleep than his dream chancher all of a sudden.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Takato's Dream<strong>

Takato was florting in mid air in briet white forg with his arms strecher out to both sieds and leges where hanging down but whonten mover for somereson his D-Arc was stily in his hand. "Wh-what's happening where am I" he saked as he look arould he notes it was raening and win he looked down he notes a steert belour him and someone standing in the middle of the steert but cuntent see cleey becares it was so briet. His eye soon agersted and the forg cleeyed some reviling the proson to be a girl the same age as Takato with her eyes girl had red hair in a ninje ponetall wearing shayeds with bule linsis and a white t-shirt with blue sleivs and a blue broken heart on the chest and a small yellow scarf, blue jeins and a brown belt around her waist and two belt straps on her left thiey and red and white steel-toed also had no a blue jakit with a small Yin-Yang symbol on top of a fox head on the front right side and the same symbol as the blue card on the back. She that took off her shayeds and open her eyes reviling them to be lavender as she looked frowred.

"Huh is that Rika down there" asked Takato as he looked at her. Indeyed it was Rika Nonaka a fraind of Takato's sence they where both 4 years old who Takato has not seen to offthen for the last few mouths sench she whent to some prep school that she does not talk about winen evere Takato ask's but he did not push it to much not whonting to get on her bad side and just engroy the time they had to hang out no matter how short it was.

Than a growling shiond that was comeing from where Rika was looking gat Takato's attention and winen he looked in that dirrection he was shook at what he saw. Standing about 17 feet away from Rika was a giyent cat about the size of a SUB that looked like it was made completly out of fire and looked angrey. Takato looked back at Rika hopeing that she'ly run from the monster but insted she just stud there showing no fear. Than she reache behime her left side and unclipt something from her belt she than bront it in front of her reviling it to be a blue and white D-Arc "Is she a Digimon Tamer now" asked Takato as soon as he saw the D-Arc. Than a holographic screen appeyerd showeing the crecher its name which was Lynxmon.

"Hum Lynxmon Level: Armor Attribute: Vaccine Attacks: Howling Buster and Wild Nail Claws seemes like a tuff opponit for us if he dosen't wont to come with us quilitly" said Rika as if she was talking to someone that Takato cuold not see. "Alright Lynxmon just come with us quilitly and help you fined a partner or help you get back home without any proberms ok" she said to the Digimon but fround when she saw the angrey look on it's face look eveng angreyer at her. "Foolis human I'm not here to have some weak human holding me back and I am sertnly not lost I came to do what ever I wont now get out of my way or die to" said Lynxmon as he was glaring at something unseen behined Rika. "So its the hard way than is it ok he's all your's Renamon" said rika as she steped a side to the right and a 6 foot tall yellow fox that walked upright on it's hined legs, purper armguards that wint up just abover it's elbos with Yin-Yang symbols on them, and purper astrological symbols of Cancer on its thighs kneeling down on one knee with it's head down and it's eyes closs and there where purper zigzaged lines under it's eyes appeyerd behined her that Takato reknies as Renamon. Than Renamon raised it's head and open it's eyes reviling them to be icy blue and than it stuod up spred it's legs and clins it's fists ceapping it's eyes on Rika as she walked away and on Lynxmon as it glared at her.

As soon as Rika was a safe disens away the Lynxmon jump at Renamon with it's claws but Renamon dodged it by jumping to the left Lynxmon tryed agen but Renamon keep dodging by jumping to the left or right. Than as Renamon dodged Lynxmon left claw as she was still in the air Lynxmon jumped at her and pined her to the gorund by her arms "Renamon" yelled Rika than she reache for a card holder on the right side of her belt open it up and pulled out 3 cards from it holding them between her peankey ring fanger and thorm she than took a quick glans at them all and uasing her indexes and middle fangers she shleted one card from the 3 than she tooked her D-Arc and scaned the shleted card through it "Digi-Modify High-speed Plug-in B" she said. Renamon smiled at Lynxmon as she get her arms free befor she vannish from sight "what where did she go" yelled Lynxmon looking from left to right for Renamon but cuold not fine her not knowing that Renamon was in the air abover him. Renamon looked strate at Takato from her left eye for a few seconds than looked back down at Lynxmon as she slorey closs her eyes as she crass her arms over her chest and a strang light appeyerd between her ams and chest "Diamond Storm" yelled Renamon as she uncrass her arms reviling dozens of razor-sharp ice shards that she begane to fire at Lynxmon just as he turned his head up slitely after hering her Attack being called but never get to see her as the ice shards tore through he body carsing a small explosen as Renamon landed 2 feet to the right side of Rike and both warch the explosen.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Takato's Dream<strong>

Takato woeck up he fine he was shoreking wet as if he been out in the raen "why am I all wet and what type of dream was that any way it almoste seem real" he said as he looked at his alarmclock to see it was 5:55 AM. "A litter early to get up but way not seeing how I'm alridey up and all" he said to himself as he get out of bed and wint over to his slied way window and open it as he looked out of it. "Hey your up early today Takato" asked his father from the aley way belour the window where he was whosing bread trayes for the days baking. "Oh I had a wiyerd dream last night that I don't fill like tolking about and for some reson I just woeck up a litter early today dad" anserd Takato as he hid his D-Arc behined his dack. "Oh really well sense your up go ahead and get readey for school your mother is making brefish right now ok" said he dad as he wint back to his work. :Ok dad" said Takato as he closs his window and began to get readey for school whily thang about the dream he had more spefly why Rika was in it.

* * *

><p>Later that day after school we fine Takato back in the dinosaur hute agen with his friend Kazu and there other friend Kenta Kitagawa who has green hair and eye wearing glasses, a lite gray butten-up shirt and a orgern shirt under it, dark gray pans lite gray and lite blue shores. "Man thet speling test today hard I beley past why coun't Mr. Brown make it eseyer fot us" asked Kazu as he and Kenta played game of Digimon cards with Kazu wining. "Well you knowe we where going to have today you shoud have studed Kazu" said Kenta as he played a MetalGreymon vaccine card thanging he get the upper hand at last. "I thont it was next Wednesday not today I just hope I don't get in as morch trobller as Max did yeserday" said Kazu as he played a Myotismon card with a Doost Chip and a Power Charger Modify card wining the game. "Oh man I thont I had you this time oh well there's alwaser next time specking of Max I over hered him and his dad talking this moneing and his dad said if Max gets detenchen agen his dad will sely all of his game sistems and trading cards so as soon as Max walked away I wint up and talked to his dad and he said he'll sely me all of Max's Digimon cards for Just $10,00" said Kenta as looked at the surprised and disblefe look on Kazu's face eving Takato who had not really payed atenson looked surpiesed at hering this. "D-dud are you seryes Max's dad will really let you bey all of his Digimon cards for just $10:00" asked Kazu as he grab both of Kenta's shouders and looked strate in the eyes. "Yey I'm seryes and I planed to split them with both you and Takato" said Kenta as Kazu relesh him. "That grate Kenta thang but what about any rayer cards that Max mite have" asked Takato from his spot at the back of the hute. "Oh I thont we could have a bunch of 3-way Digi Battleys with one rayer card as priys for the winer untily there all gone if you guys like" anserd Kenta. "I thanks it siolds grat what about you Kazu" said Takato. "Me to but lets talk about this tomorrow becares if I don't get home soon my mom is going to kill me" said Kazu as he put his cards in his shor box. "Yey me to I'll see you guys tomorrow" said Kenta as he put his own cards his shor box. "Ok see you guys tomorrow at school" said Takato as Kazu and Kenta grab there backpack and shor boxs full of Digimon cards befor jumping down from the hute and began to run home.<p>

After Kazu and Kenta had gone home Takato began to thank about his dream agen he dent tell his friends about it not wonting to be made fun of about Rika being in it and that he woeck up shoreking wet becaers they will say that he love's Rike eveing thoug Takato has said that they are just friends and they will also say that he wet the bed. "Why did I dream about Rika last night" he saked himself as he tooked out his D-Arc from his shor box full of his Digimon cards and looked at it and notes that the Digi-egg was split open in two halfs. " Au my Digi-egg hatched and I misted it but where is Guilmon I thoent he was going to appear right hiyer bot he's not so where his he" asked Takato as he pust butten after butten an the D-Arc. Than a compas appeared on the scren with a small red arrow that was sping arould until it stoped and ported off to somewhere in the city. "Hu maybe this will lede me to Guilmon" said Takato as he took a strag out of his backpack and tiyed it in a loop and cliped his D-Arc to it than put it arould his nick than he put his shor box in his backpack and put it on his back than jumped down out of the hute. _"I'm shuorer this is the begening of something I'll see with my oweeyes and make shuore"_ he thont as ran off into the city foling the arrow to Guilmon.

* * *

><p>Inside the metropolitan Goverment Guilding where a sicret dorm room two wemen set on two lefting plat form chers inside the dorm room the walls of the room looked like one giyint scren usaed to monter the Internet and the digita plane they notes something unusroll. "Sir it look like a tamed one is trying the bio-emerges" said one of the wemen who had long red hair as she tiped away at her keybord. "Are you shour it tamed and not wild" asked a blonde men who was flickring his silver zippo lighter open and shut as he set in a cher next to a competer outside the dorm room. "Yes sir we are we'er deteting a segnler of a device simler to the other two we deteted a few morths back that seems to be moveing tores the Tame one as we speck" said the other brown haired women as she tiped away at her keybord. "I see in that cays put a Tracer on it and see if you can get two Tamers mete there new alily at the emerges ponet if posubol" said the blonde men "Yes sir" both wemen said in unsins.<p>

* * *

><p>Inside a construcksin pitn usa for working on under gorwn power lines a bemi of light appeared and shote strate up into the sky for eveyone in the city to see if anyone agley looked.<p>

* * *

><p>A yang boy at the age of 14 with brown hair that was long in the back than the front with a small ponetell, geen eye, wearing a black sleiv liss t-shirt, a onger jakit fister inside a firy ball on the right shoder and the same smybol as the blue cards on the back, a small silver niklss that looked like a rattanglyed saped dog tag, black belt strapes on both his wistks, brown jenis, and red and black shors. He walking down the sidewalk with a friend of his how was also 14 had shote blonde hair, lite blue eye wearing a geen t-shirt, a blue jakit with a red boxing glove with a small labtop on top on the right shoder and the same symbol as the blue card on the back, dark blue jenis, and brown shors. both where looking arould as if they where looking for something no one eyles knowe about being celfull not to atrackrf anntsin to themselfs as they did.<p>

Just as they where abot to turn a corner the blonde one's cellphon began to range they both stoped as the blonde answed his phon as the brown hair one keep looking aroud. "Hello... this he" Said the blonde as the brown hair one spoted the bemi of light in the sky coming from the construcksin pite and a small smile came to his face as his friend hungup his phon and turn to him. "That was Hyponos a tamed one is bio-emerges in a construchsim site not far from hier and it's Tamer is almost there and they wont us to go there in case of any probolms Marcus" said the blonde to his Friend now knowen as Marcus. "Yey and I have a good idery where to, look overthere Thomas" said Marcus as he ponted to the bemi of light in the sky from the construcksin pite. "Than let go mete owe new friand and tell him or her what going on" said the blonde now knowen as Thomas than they both took off running to the construchsin pite as the bemi of light in the sky faided.

* * *

><p>Takato was walking down an aley way as he foling the arrow to Guilmon tely the aley came to a dead end that was to tall for Takato to clime over with a sine on it saying that thery was construcksin ahead. "Oh men this is the 5th one and I have no idiyer where where the entis is" he said with his head down. he was about to levier when a storm drane coter his eye he gat on one knee and took a closser at it and finern that it was just big anfer for him to fit through "Well its batter than nathing but I'm shour going to need a bath after this" he said as he began to craler through the stom drane.<p>

The craler through the drane was slowe but easily for Takato usaing his D-Arc to gide him exsepted when he put he hand on top of a rat which squilyed carseing him to remove his hand from on top of the rat and jump back in surpris and hit his head on the seling of the drane but he keep himself from screming out in pane not whonting anyone to hear him down there and contenuod craleing. It wusint longe befor he quold see a light up ahand as he gat closser more rats began to run out of the drane as he rechi the exit. After he get out of the drane he brust off as much of the drit from his pans as he qurid than looked at his D-Arc seeing the arrow on the scren porting into the costrucksin pitn that still had some light in it as he walked closser and looked down it he notes the light was coming from someting in the middle of the pite like a fineten or giezer with blue engey ring poisaeting from it like wipolls looking at his D-Arc ones agen he notes that the small arrow was gone and was replase by 4 red triagls sepreted by a big 'X' as if saying he fined the plaeys "This is it" he said looking down with a sile on his face. Takato began looking arould for away down and notes some stairs going down into the pite too his right and began to walk down them.

* * *

><p>Marcus and Thomas a rived at the construcksin site 2 minites later but not alone two creatures where with them. One of the creatues that was ext to Marcus was a miney yellow dinosaur with green eyes wearing red belt straps on it's wistks that looped over it's middle claw like fingerliss gloves. The othere one that was next to Thomas was a uptight blue dog with golden eyes and white on the end of it's tell, it'd chest down to it's bely, and on the towis of it's feet and wearing red boxing gloves and a red head ban.<p>

"So where is it I'm inching for a fight" said the dinosaur as he looked arould for something. "Agumon whusint you paying atinchen this Digimon tamed we don't have to fight it" said the blue dog carsing the dinosaur to look at him. "But Gaomon don't some Digimon usually case some trobolle carsing us to fight them when they frist showe up" asked the dinosaur now known as Agumon carsing the blue dog now known as Gaomon and the otheres to look at him than echer othere. "Agumon has a ponet how do we knowe the this Digimon won't cars any trobolle when it fully emerges" Marcus asked Thomas who was looking down and than overe at the pitn as he thont about Agumon quesin than looked up as he replide "We'll only knowe ones we fined it and by the lookes of the light comeing from that pitn it hasint fully emerges yet so lets go" and started to walk tores the pitn with Marcus and the two Digimon behined him.

When they arived at the top of the pitn they started looking for the emergeing Digimon only seeing a small black potell that looked like a portill of somekind wheyer the light uas to be with the blue engey ring still comeing from it than Gaomon spoted takato just as he recher the bottem of the stairs and turn to looked at the potell "Sir look there is someone down there" Gaomon alerted Thomas and the otheres wiyer ponting in Takato derection carsing them to look in that derection. "He most be the Tamer decaers I don't see anyone eyers arould" said Marcus looking for anyone eyers "Well we batter get down there fast befor the Digimon shows up" said Thomas as he began to head for the stairs but than a huher bust of wined came from the pitn as a white fog began to fell the pitn and the sriding area of the construcksin site. "To late it's here come on Agumon" said Marcus as he took off runing for the stairs as pulled out a peyer of black sunglasses from his jakit iner pockit on the right side of his jakit and put them on with Agumon right behine him "Right boss" said Agumon as ran after Marcus. "Wate up Marcus" called Thomas as pulled out a peyer of blue sunglasses out of the iner pockit on the right side of his jakit and put them on.

* * *

><p>Takato was holeding on to the stairs with his eyes closs from the fores of the wined "Wh-what happed" asked Takato as he looked into the fog and noticed a showtwey figer seting down on the ground in the middle of the pitn. "Hu wh-what" he asked as the foh cleyed reviling a miney red dinosaur with golden eyes that it blenked a few times, waig erays, a white bely, and black triagls on his shoulders, one big upside down triagl with two smaller one's on both sides of the big one on top of his snoute, feet, and back of it's hands, two black trisgls like lines one longer and slitly biger and ponting toush the bottem of his head which the othere was smaller and ponted toush the end of his snoute both under his eyes, a black line going from one side of his bely a crash his back to the othere side, and a black line arould his neck, wistks, thight, annd the baste of his long tell, and black a Hazard on his belly. "C-cued it be" asked Takato with a smile froming on his face as the Digimon snifter the air that swanged one of it's claw hands in front of it's nowes makeing a colifing sould and acting like something was tickling it's nowes.<p>

* * *

><p>Marcus, Thomas, and there Digimon partners where half way down the 2nd of 4 flight of stairs when marcus stoped and took off his suuglasses as soon as he saw the Digimon. "Hey Thomas what kind of Digimon is that I don't recnizer it" he asked Thomas as he too stoped and took off his sunglasses and pulled out a small labtop from a nothere inpokit on the left side of his jakit after puting his sunglasses back up and after opening the labtop he tryed to get information on the unknowen Digimon but fined nothing on it. "What theres nothing on that Digimon down there in the databash" said Thomas as he tryed to figer out what was going on. "What how can that be I thont the databash had information on evrey Digimon that egishent" asked Marcus as he looked at his friend with a surprised look on his face along side Agumon and Gaomon. "I thont so to Marcus it most be taype of Digimon that has never been see befor untly now" answerd Thomas as and the otheres whoches the unknowen Digimon unshoure of what it minte do.<p>

* * *

><p>The Digimon moved the two claws on the front of both it's feet some like someone does when they culing and unculing there toes well scraching the back of his left hand and whager it's tell some all well still seting on the ground. "Um its true... its true... it true... its alive... its the real one" said Takato with expment in his voes well he staped away from the stairs relling. Two rats on top of a elettrikll pipe move past echere othere geting the Digimon who looked at them with a smile as he snifter the air some more "I-I-I'm the one who invinted you made you" said Takato walking closer to the Digimon.<p>

Than the Digimon lefted it's head slitly with it's mouth open that a red glowing orboer appeared in it's mouth befor he closs it but the red glow could still be seen between it's lepes "Huh" asked Takato as he whocher this as the Digimon through it's head fored reopening it's mouth as a ball of enrgey shot out and hit the pipe where the rats were carsing a small explosin that disintegrating both of the rats at owns. Takato closs his eyes and did his bast to cuver his face and chest with his arms from. "Wh-What was that" asked Takato after removeing his arms and opening his eyes looking in the derection of the explosin only seeing the over half of the pipe the rats were on gones with smock comeing from it and a small red hot crater in a wall that was made by the ball of enrgey.

* * *

><p>With Marcus, Thomas, and there Digimon looked on from there spote on the stairs in surpris and ferey for Takato's saftey at the Digimon's shoden diplay of power. "I gass he dosen't like rats huh" asked Agumon try to figer out why the Digimon did that. "Maybe but lets hope that's all the trobblow he caerses becaers if he desides to attack that boy down there I don't thang we can make it down there to save him in time" said Gaomon not botring to hide the fere in his voes. "Yey lets hope not" agred Thomas as Marcus just noded not trusting his voes.<p>

* * *

><p>Smock was comeing out of the Digimon's mouth that qukly fated with a smile that he started to snifte the air ceching the sinte of something or someone and turn his head in Takato's direction. When Takato saw this he felly backres and laned on his butt and looked at the Digimon shaking in complet tarrer "N-no way" said Takato as the Digimon stuted up and began to walk toush Takato. "N-no wati don't Guilmon" said Takato as he closs his eyes and put his arms in front of his face not wonting to see what's to come.<p>

* * *

><p>With Marcus, Thomas, and there Digimon partners "That Digimon not going to attack that boy is he" asked Thomas as he looked on in fere. "Not if I can help in its not" said Marcus as he took off running down the stairs hopeing beone hope that he will make it to Takato in time. "Huh wati up boss" called Agumon as he ran after his Tamers. "Sir" called Gaomon geting Thomas attensin "We shoured go down there and help to insted of staning here doing nothing". "Right lets go Gaomon" said Thomas before he and his partner ran down the stairs to try and help to.<p>

* * *

><p>The Digimon now knowen as Guilmon keep walking closer to Takato not showing any singe of stoping or attacking ethere. "Don't... don't... GUILMON STOOOOOOOP" yelled Takato as guilmon finly stoped lested than a foot in front of Takato "I-I-I'm not a Digimon you knowe" said Takato as Guilmon began to snifte him some more than with a big smile on he face bomted the side of Takato head slitly caersing Takato to remove his arms from overe his eyes and open them to see Guilmon smileing at him.<p>

* * *

><p>Marcus made it two stairped down the last flight of stairs with Agumon right behined him when they both noticed that Takato and Guilmon were stering back at echere othere as a smile fromed on Takato's face well Guilmon snifte Takato some more. "That Digimon was just curesh that's all" said Marcus as Thomas and Gaomon made it down there as well and they all sind in relefer.<p>

* * *

><p>"You knowe who I am of corsh you do becaers I invented you right ... right Guilmon" said Takato caersing Guilmon to teylt his head to the side and look at Takato in cunfussin. "G-Guilmon" asked Guilmon cupletly confussed about what was going on as well as Marcus, Thomas, and there Digimon pratners thoes 4 were expasley confussed about the part about Takato inventing Guilmon. Takato just looked back at Guilmon confussed about Guilmon's quasin "Uru yey your name is Guilmon and mey name is Takato" said Takato ponting to himself than to Guilmon hopeing to clererfiy thing's a bet. "Guilmon, ta-ka-to-mon" repeated Guilmon but gat Takato's name wonger when he added mon at the end caersing takato to look at him in both surpris and confussen at this.<p>

Marcus was surpris and confussed to but he was also surpresing a laphte becaers he also fined it a litter funny at the same time Thomas was the same but just amiled slightly as where Agumon and Gaomon. "No Guilmon I'm not a Digimon I'm a humanbeying ok" said Takato as Guilmon looked at him in confussen "Ok Takatomon" repliyed Guilmon caersing Takato to slaper his forhead "No Guilmon its not Takatomon its just Takato Ta-ka-to" try to explane agen. "Takatomon" said Guilmon with a honger smile on his face and waveing his clwas in the air caersing Takato to holed his head down in defeta seeing it minte b batter to let Guilmon keep calling him Takatomon for now "Ahahahahahahahahahahahahah" a sudden laphter caers both Takato and Guilmon to turn there heads up the stairs to see Marcus and Agumon holeding on to the stairs reling laphing there head off willy Thomas and Gaomon just stured there smileing down at Takato and Guilmon.

"Oh man I'v never seen a Tamer have to explane the deferins between a human and a Digimon befor have you Thomas" asked Marcus willy laphing. "No I'v haven but I supors there's a frist time for evreything" answerd Thomas still with a smile on his face. Guilmon just looked at them in confussen willy Takato had a panic look on his face that turn to sock when he took notices of Agumon and Gaomon. "Thous are Digimon" said Takato willy ponting at them. "Yey they are there mine and my friend Thomas heres partners we'er Digimon Tamers just like you" explaned Marcus as he, Thomas, and there partners walked down the rester of the stairs and showed Takato there Digivices which were ratangler shaped and the size of a cellphon, a squayer scen on the front with three buttens under the scen, and a camer on the back Marcus' being white and ornger and Thomas' being white and blue . "Ok but if you guyes are Tamers why are you here and why do your digivices look defrent from mined" asked Takato as he showed them his D-Arc "A D-Arc huh well you sure are lucky kid" said Marcus caersing Takato to look at him in confussen "What Marcus menis is that you Digivice was geven to you by something in Digital World where owe Digivices which are called Data Link Digivices where geven to us by the menbeles of Goverment and they can take them away if we do anything inlegi with them where they can't with your's" explaned Thomasafter seeing Takato's confussen.

"Whely we'll explaned ever onec we get you home and fill your peirent's in on everthing as well" said Marcus as he, Thomas, and there Digimon partners turn and started back up the stairs. "My peirent's why do we need to tally them about the Digimon too... Oh come on Guilmon this way boy just fulloer me ok" asked Takato as he helped Guilmon up the stairs and fulloering Marcus, Thomas, and there Digimon. "Whaly they need to knowe if you are going to get inrould at Digital Prep" answed Marcus "Digital Prep what's that I'ver nether hered of it befor and why do your'll jakits have the same symbol as that blue card that turned my card reader into my Digivice" asked Takato after noticing the symbol on the back of there jakits and wonting to knowe what Digital Prep is. "Digital Prep is a privet school for Digimon Tamers only we'll explane the rest onec we rich your house and inform you peirent's on what going on" said Thomas as they all exgited the petn and began to head toorsh Takato house to try to convence his peirent's to let him inroll into Digital Prep.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

Ok that the end of the frist chapter of Digital Prep so please revuwer and let me knowe if any of you like it.

Also I wont have the Frontier characters in this story but I minte muenchen the legen of the Lehendary Warriors in later chapters but I'm not suer yet.


End file.
